Un paso a la vez
by Agatha Kiiro
Summary: Futakuchi Kenji sufre de atiquifobia y es escogido como nuevo capitán del Datekou. Por suerte no está solo.


Hecha del material más resistente, fuerte e imponente, se alzaba su muro. Ese que habían tardado años en consolidar, que les había costado sudor y cansancio. Sin duda ellos habían entrenado para ganar, y nada podría derribar su defensa. Y lo lograron. Su bandera se alzó orgullosa ese campeonato, la alegría de su escuela no tardó en hacerse escuchar por todo el estadio. Su manager aplaudía feliz y sin contenciones, el resto de sus compañeros lloraban de la emoción, él mismo se sentía tan afortunado, tan satisfecho que parecía flotar…Era el paraíso, todo era perfecto. Excepto por el hecho de que Futakuchi sabía que nada de eso era cierto. Era su sueño, el que se repetía casi todas las noches desde que Moniwa, actual capitán de su equipo, le había hablado acerca de la decisión de los de tercero de dejar el equipo en sus manos. Francamente esa idea le aterraba. Él era de segundo apenas, no se sentía ni remotamente preparado. Es decir, que tal si cometía algún error de planificación; que tal si un día amanecía enfermo y le fallaba a sus compañeros; que tal si un día el destruía con sus manos el muro que con tanto esfuerzo habían construido entre todos. Todo. Por. Su. culpa. No, ya no podía aguantarlo.  
Cada vez que pensaba en eso sentía la misma voz en su cabeza -Vas a fallar, eres un chiquillo sin determinación, no puedes alcanzar el nivel de tus superiores- Esa voz le taladraba la cabeza, hacía que su pecho se apretara, que le sudaran las manos y que su respiración se acelerara. Por supuesto que no podía aceptarlo. Él no podía ser el capitán del Dateko, él no podría llevarlos al triunfo, él iba a llevarlos al fracaso.

Futakuchi sabía muy bien que sufría de atiquifobia, pero el conocimiento de ello no le hacía sentirse mejor en absoluto. Al contrario. Podía visualizar con claridad la cara de su padre diciéndole cosas que ningún padre debería decirle a un hijo, menos aún a uno pequeño. Por suerte su madre se había percatado de lo que sucedía cuando un día, hace muchos años atrás, lo descubrió acurrucado en el suelo de su habitación, aferrándose a sus piernas como si su vida dependiera de ello. El Kenji de ese entonces estaba temblando y sudando frio. Su madre, luego de recuperarse del impacto inicial, actuó rápido. Lo llevó al médico, y luego de varias visitas a un especialista, su diagnóstico había sido claro. Necesitaba terapia por supuesto, y, gracias a eso pudo ir superando lentamente sus ataques de pánico cuando su entorno se ponía exigente. El aún asistía a esas sesiones aunque eran menos frecuentes que cuando era niño. Su padre había sido una figura clave en todo su problema y él no había ganado la fuerza suficiente para borrarlo completamente de su memoria, o al menos, aprender a sobrellevarlo.  
Fue el mismo terapeuta el que había sugerido practicar un deporte, el ambiente deportivo era competitivo y difícil y sería un buen territorio para hacerle frente a sus miedos. Kenji se había decidido por el voleyball. Y hasta ahora había disfrutado cada minuto de su decisión. Jugar al vóley le había ayudado a hacerse cada vez más un poco más fuerte. Pero de ahí a ser capitán, era algo completamente distinto. Moniwa tendría que estar bromeando, porque de partida él no tenía materia para ser capitán. Su personalidad era un desastre, es más, había construido una pared alrededor de el para no parecer un perdedor. Y a pesar de que admiraba a sus compañeros mayores, la ansiedad que le provocaba aceptar la propuesta iba más allá de su control y amenazaba con superar la calma que había ganado con los años de práctica.  
Kenji apoyaba la cabeza en su taquilla mientras pensaba todo esto. No había sentido el ruido tras de sí, hasta que sintió un fuerte apretón en su hombro derecho. Se volteó. Por supuesto que era él. Trato de recomponerse lo mejor que pudo para que su molesto superior no lo viera en ese estado.

— ¿Hay algo que se te haya olvidado decirme? — le preguntó molesto Kenji a Kamasaki

— ¡Si mocoso, primero háblame bien, soy tu superior! — le respondió Kamasaki alzando la voz.

— Ajá. ¡Ya puedes olvidarte de eso abuelo! — dijo Kenji atrevidamente.

"De verdad este mocoso no sabe controlarse… Vamos Kamasaki, tú eres el mayor aquí, demuéstralo" — pensó Yasushi, dando lo mejor de sí para no soltarle unas palabrotas al estúpido mocoso.

—Antes de hablarme así, seca el sudor de tus manos, y mete en ese pequeño cerebro tuyo que no estás solo en esto.  
Kenji se quedó perplejo. Él no podía saber lo que le pasaba. Él no sabía nada.

— Idiota, no somos estúpidos. Tu madre hablo con nosotros cuando empezaste a jugar en nuestro equipo. Con Moniwa siempre hemos tratado de cuidarte lo mejor que hemos podido, considerando que somos mayores que tú. Pero si te hemos dado este encargo es porque confiamos en ti, y sabemos que puedes lograrlo. Además No. Estas. Solo. Cabeza de alcornoque. — le soltó el más alto, algo apresurado y con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas.

Esta vez Futakuchi no encontró palabras. Solo se quedó ahí mirando a su compañero de equipo como si lo hubieran mandado los aliens. Quizás debió haber supuesto que su madre llegaría a ese extremo para protegerlo. Sonrió. Las palabras del más alto eran algo clichés, y no ayudaban para nada a sanar su fobia, pero si le transmitieron una leve tranquilidad. Quizás era hora de dar otro paso. Quizás era hora de hablar con su terapeuta y ver cómo podía lograrlo. Después de todo, su estúpido sempai le había asegurado que no estaba solo.


End file.
